Llamada Anonima
by josephinepotter
Summary: Hola Edward?- me contesto una voz de mujer en susurro. Si- dije secamente- quien habla?   No cuelgues por favor- dijo rápidamente- tú no me conoces…   primer One Shot... que pasaria si recibieras una llamada inesperada? le colgarias?


**Llamada Anonima...**

Estaba en casa todavía frustrado con la tarea de literatura… este mes la profesora nos hizo leer los poemas de Jaime Sabines (poeta mexicano), era sencillo pero no encontraba uno que fuera totalmente de mi agrado para poder analizar; ya era casi la media noche y gracias a dios hoy estaba solo en casa, así que me encontraba en la sala con todos mis útiles tirados, el teléfono empezó a sonar… extrañado por la hora vi el identificador pero no reconocí el numero.

Bueno- conteste con precaución.

Hola, Edward?- me contesto una voz de mujer en susurro.

Si- dije secamente- quien habla?

No cuelgues, por favor- dijo rápidamente- tú no me conoces… pero vamos al mismo instituto, compartimos algunas clases…

Entonces como das por hecho que no te conozco?- dije un poco molesto.

Bueno- suspiro y tímidamente siguió- yo no soy de tu circulo social… a decir verdad puedo pasar frente a ti y no me ves… soy un punto ciego…

Que poca autoestima tienes- la interrumpí- si no te molesta puedes decirme la razón de tu llamada? Tengo tarea que terminar…

Tarea a esta hora?- no le dio importancia a mi pregunta.

Si el análisis del poema de Sabines- dije molesto, no sabía la razón por la cual aun no le había colgado y le hablaba como si la conociera…

Yo lo termine en menos de una hora- podía imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica por la forma en que lo dijo- fue de lo más sencillo.

Yo no lo creo- dije ahora sintiéndome idiota.

Mmm- se quedo en silencio un rato- si quieres te ayudo.

Porque lo harías?- la cuestione- para que llamabas?

Bueno fue un impulso tonto- se confesó- colgaría al escuchar tu voz… pero me di valor.

Así de fácil me lo dices?- pensé mejor las cosas- esto es una broma de Jess verdad?

Bueno es que estoy segura que no sabrás quien soy- era cierto no reconocía su voz- y tu amiga Jessica nunca se acercaría para pedirme nada…

Y porque me ayudarías?- le pregunte otra vez.

Sabines es uno de mis autores favoritos- bajo el volumen de su voz- no sería problema para mí.

No debería confiar- me reprimía a mi mismo- pero de verdad no puedo.

Confía en mí solo esta noche- dijo firmemente- ahora dime… ya escogiste el poema?

No- dije derrotado- no le hayo sentido a ninguno como lo voy a analizar?

La chica comenzó a explicar cada uno de los poemas que yo nombraba, me decía que cosas sentía al leer cada línea y que creía que sentía el autor… al final comenzó a recitar un poema… los amorosos…

Los amorosos callan… es el silencio más fino…- su voz se transformo en una melodía que inundo cada uno de mis sentidos.

Es hermoso- dije cuando termino- creo que empiezo a entender... gracias.

No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo entrecortadamente- gracias por esta charla, tengo que irme… mañana hay escuela.

No espera- dije antes de que colgara- quien eres?

Si te dijera, la magia se acabaría- su voz era triste- la voz se perdería en la visión del cuerpo que contemplaras con el nombre… fue un placer hablar contigo.

Por lo menos llamaras de nuevo?- le pregunte- o tal vez yo pueda?

Tal vez- seguía con voz nostálgica- no es mi numero… adiós.

Quería seguir preguntando, saber más de esa desconocida, seguir escuchando su voz que dejo un vacio al cortar la llamada. Más relajado empecé a escribir sin parar hasta terminar mi tarea que ahora se me había hecho de lo más ridícula. Soñé con la voz de la mujer y desperté al oír mi despertador sonar.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento del instituto mis ojos volaban tratando de encontrar a alguien que desconocía era estúpido, menee la cabeza y camine a mi primera clase, literatura viendo a cada mujer que se cruzaba conmigo, me senté y la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de la clase.

Buenos días chicos- entro la profesora dejando sus cosas en su escritorio- veremos sus trabajos… Jessica tu primero por favor.

Bueno profesora- dijo mi amiga jugando con su pluma- es que yo… no creo que eso nos sirva de algo señora…

Tampoco tu calificación te servirá de mucho- le dijo un poco molesta la profesora- alguien quiere leer su trabajo?- se hizo el silencio, pero una chica levanto la mano tímidamente- por favor Isabella, lee el poema que elegiste y después un pequeño resumen de tu análisis…

Los amorosos- dijo ella con voz casi ahogada, pude escuchar como Jessica y Lauren se burlaban de la chica- los amorosos callan…

Mis ojos volaron a su rostro al escuchar como su voz delicada y frágil se convertía en la voz de mi llamada anónima… como acariciaba cada palabra con su dulce voz y por ultimo como sus ojos color café se profundizaban con cada linea. La clase siguió con una felicitación de la profesora a Isabella, apenas escuche la campana me levante y camine hacia ella…

Hola- le dije en un susurro .

Se te perdió algo?- pregunto con la vista en su cuaderno.

Si… tú- le dije levantando su mentón para poder verla a los ojos, enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado hermoso- la magia no se perdió… tus ojos hicieron que me perdiera en su inmensidad… no necesitamos esto- le dije mostrando mi celular que llevaba en las manos, ella le dio un mirada rápido y sonrió.

No- susurro tímidamente…

* * *

_Bueno esta es mi primera historia corta, espero sea de su agrado y me den sus opiniones… gracias de ante mano a las personas que lean._

_El poema que recita Bella es como ya lo dije Los Amorosos, no lo escribí en su totalidad por que se supone está prohibido por la pagina; pero si alguien se interesa en varios sitios en internet se encuentra completo._

_Atte. Joey_

_"el amor silencioso es el más ensordecedor"_


End file.
